Conventional high-speed I/O data circuits to transfer large volumes of data at high speeds across short distances, such as from chip-to-chip on the same circuit board, are frequently inadequate for the task. The specifications for many industry standard I/O interfaces were outlined nearly a decade ago, and are general purpose designs that attempt to meet a wide range of design needs, but are not optimal for any one design.